Back
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Sasuke's back, and Sakura doesn't like him, does she? And Karin's found them... Full summary on Jackee1998's my profile. /SasuSaku/ A/N: I need held! I've got writer's block! Review and tell me what to do next! PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura flipped her head from left to right, looking for Naruto. _'Where could that baka have gone to now?'_

"Ugly," Sai called to get her attention. Sakura sighed and turned to the pale artist. "Isn't that the man you two were looking for? The one with the raven hair?" he asked. Sakura turned her head to the busy streets.

"Wh—" she began to ask before stopping herself. She saw him, chain on the back of his hands and all. He wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving all his masculine glory exposed. His raven hair was still dark as ever, and it was in the same do from seven years ago: slips of hair handing free and the rest at a natural stand. He seemed to grunt as a blonde, just his height, pushed in towards her and Sai.

"Sakura-chan! Sai!" the blonde called, wanting the attention he already had. He pushed the raven haired man forward, making him take the last steps to them.

"Dobe…" the man muttered.

"Smart enough to captor you," Sai countered. _'No one but me insults him!'_ Sai turned to Naruto. "What'd you got this time, dickless?" Sakura smiled, she always smiled when Naruto was insulted.

Naruto glare at Sai for a moment, then turned to Sakura. "Assistant, please?" Sakura smiled and took a seductive stance next to the raven headed man, both hands signaling him. "I present to you, _thing_," Naruto glared at Sai. "The one and only Uchiha!"

Sakura lifted her hands to her cheeks and faked a shocked expression, she gasped. "No!" Everyone laughed at Sakura's acting, even the Uchiha held back a smirk. Sakura let the act drop and turned to the blonde Naruto. "Really, how'd you get him?"

"I fell," the Uchiha answered in a deadbeat tone. Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke," she whined. "I'm surprised at you—falling into such a classic trap with 'Naruto' written all over it!" The Uchiha glared at the pink headed woman, Sharugan activated.

"Uh, uh, uh," Sai scolded. "No Sharugan here—ugly's amuned to it!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura. She shrugged her shoulders. "You and your brother used it so much that I found an antidote."

Sasuke glared at her, a mixture of hatred and admiring in his eyes. He hated Itachi being called _'his brother.'_ In his mind, Itachi was nothing but a monster and a killer.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called, getting both Sasuke and Sakura's attention. "I was hoping that you'd maybe… kinda bring him to Baa-chan…" Naruto's blue eyes flickered to Sasuke and then back. "He still kinda scared me, and I'm not amune to it."

Sakura smiled at her life long friend. "Okay, I was headed there just now—that is until you decided to go man-hunting…" she laughed, then grabbed the cloth Naruto used as chains and started walking to the biggest building in the village.

"Honestly, Sasuke, I think you knew there was a trap there. It wasn't chakra covered." Sakura told him as they entered the office.

"Whatever happened to the –kun?" Sasuke asked in a groggy voice. Sakura stopped calling him 'Sasuke-kun,' and that, for some reason, bugged him.

"Huh?" Sakura asked. "Oh, that –kun," she realized. "It was gone along with you."

"Hn…"

Sakura opened the door to the Hokage's office. It creaked. The huge office had nothing but a desk and a big window. There was a busty blonde in the chair. Her brown eyes widened when she saw who was next to her apprentice.

Sakura smirked. "Naruto's present for you," Sasuke glared at the pink headed woman, death in his onyx eyes. "Do what you will, he doesn't concern me." She told her teacher, and then smiled sweetly. "Bye." And skipped off.

* * *

**Was it good? Tell me it was good and I'll keep making this series, if you don't, I'll make them anyway! *Smile* Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stood in front of the blond Hokage. He felt the soft cloth being to scratch at his wrists. He tried to brake out of them, but they were covered in chakra.

"Uchiha, what am I going to do with you?" the Hokage muttered to herself.

"Let me go," Sasuke offered in a stern voice.

Tsunade's slim lips curved up to a smile. "You know I can't do that, you're a missing nin, and Naruto found you," she told him, sitting down in her chair. She fixed a stack of papers and continued. "You're on probation. No training, you cannot leave the village without…" she trialed, thinking of someone who he hated. "the assistance of Sakura-sama."

"Sama?" Sasuke repeated. Tsunade nodded.

"I will inform the guards, after I do so, you will be let free," Tsunade muttered, half to him, half to herself.

"Hn…" Sasuke hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A year later:**

Sakura sat in the desk her hospital office. The stupid paperwork had to be done! She grabbed the first thing white page from the two inch think pile of papers and began the last set. The carts were annoying; she knew everything she needed to when she healed them just by talking to her patients, no charts needed. If it was up to her, and it was, she wouldn't do the paperwork, but besides Tsunade needing them, other medics did as well.

"Sakura-sama" a timid voice asked, calling her attention. The pinkette turned her head to see a green haired woman. With a look, she gave her the permission to speak. "An ANBU team of ours was caught by one of out traps. They are hurt."

Sakura laughed, she knew what team it was. "Team 52?" The woman nodded and motioned for Sakura to follow her.

Room 206 held the four people she cared about most: Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke. A smiled twitched her lips and she let it come as she entered the room.

"Don't tell me," Sakura said as she walked in. "Naruto was distracting you? And the pervy book too?"

The only blond in the room took a defensive look. "Why do you always think it's me?" he asked. Sakura smiled and walked over to him, knife in hand.

"Because…" Sakura started, cutting into the wound with the kunai in it. "Sasuke and Sai are quiet; Kakashi always has his book with him…" she pulled the silver weapon out. "… and it usually is…" she started to clean the wound out.

"Not all the time!" Naruto argued.

Sakura finished the wound and walked over to the gray haired man in his early forties. "Most of the time." Sakura agreed as she cut into the man after using her chakra to sense the weapon.

"Kakashi," she complained, seeing the yellow book in his hand. "Let it go, it be really weird having you aroused when I'm working!"

The man let the book go and frowned up at his old student. "Speaking of which, isn't that shirt a bit too short?"

Sakura sighed. It seemed as if Kakashi never had anything better to do then judge her clothing. _Ever. _"No," she answered, taking the black weapon out of his body.

"Being a man, I would know. It is," Kakashi confirmed.

"No, being a sick pervert, you wouldn't know," Sakura said, healing the wound she had caused by healing another wound.

"Yes it is," Kakashi argued.

Sakura sighed and walked over to Sasuke. A green orb covered her hands as she looked for any weapon. She smiled. "Seems as if Sasuke's the only one who hasn't been hurt. Not surprising." Sasuke smirked a teasing smirk over to the relaxing Naruto.

Sakura walked back over to the only black haired man left. He was almost asleep. He was heading into a deep, never ending sleep. Sakura panicked, but held it inside her.

"Was he the first to fall?" she asked. One of the other three answered. Sakura didn't know which, her ears were buzzing with fear. Would Sai lose his life? The thought scared her. "Shino!" she called.

A brown headed woman walking into the room, peaking at the two half-naked men her age. The raven haired man was on his forearm looking over to the pink headed medic with worry on his face. The blond one was doing the same. Their rippled chest flexed. The blond one had a small cut in him with drying blood; the raven haired one had no cuts at all.

"Shino!" Sakura called again, not feeling the chakra behind her. The worry and fear all over her face and voice.

"H-here, Sakura-sama," Shino answered, still watching the men in the room.

Sakura ran a charka covered hand over the dying body. "The new antidote for poison 194, type 10!" The woman nodded and ran off.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. The raven haired man walked up to his only female friend. Sakura looked up to see his captivating, unending onyx eyes. "I need chakra!" she told him. Sasuke nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, flinching at the touch yet enjoying it as well. He never really liked human contact, but with Sakura that was different.

A deep blue orb was over her shoulder and his hand. Sakura felt herself get stronger, more confident, and much more useful. Sasuke felt himself get the tinniest inch weaker, but not enough to slow him down. Even the smallest bit of his chakra made her feel stronger; Sasuke could tell that as she breathed in and out deeply. Sakura sighed and moved her green hand over the pale man.

"Sakura-sama?" Shino called from the door frame. "The antidote," she continued.

"Bring it here," Sakura told her. The brown haired woman walked to her, a yellow and green mixture in a small bottle resting in her hands. She gave it to her master and pretended to watch the woman as she gazed at Sasuke.

Sakura poured the nasty looking mixture in Sai's mouth. The man coughed and sat up. Sakura and Naruto sighed; Sasuke did nothing and pulled his hand away from Sakura a bit slower then needed.

"Get away from me, ugly," Sai's groggy voice said. Sakura smiled and moved the bottle from his mouth. Sai sat up and looked at his friend. Head to toes. _'Quiet a pair of legs she's got there…' _he thought before voicing, "Isn't that skirt too short?"

Sakura sighed and walked away to the door, unknowingly rubbing Sasuke's hand with her soft long legs. She stopped at the door way and looked back.

"Sasuke, you are free to go. Naruto, Kakashi, you leave tomorrow. Sai, you stay for the rest of the week.

Sai moaned. "Why do they get to go home first?"

Sakura turned, death in her green eyes. Sai innocently jumped back on the small bed. "Because if you don't, you'll die." Menace was in her voice, but in the undertone was a deep caring. She walked out and left the four men alone.

"Since when does ugly want to show off her legs?" Sai asked.

"Told her it was too short…" Kakashi grumbled.

_**Is it good????? Tell me yes!!! Minor SaiSaku, but I'll deal with that later, do not worry my SasuSaku friends, I'm all SasuSaku!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke left with a very unreadable expression, but not before being harassed by a new fan girl…

"Um…" Shino stuttered, looking up to the raven haired man that was tow heads taller then her. "I-I need your name for the charts…" she lied.

Sasuke looked down at the small brown headed woman. "Sakura knows it, so does Lady Tsunade." He hissed.

"Um…" Shino continued, looking for some other excuse to learn his name. "The hospital doesn't, thus meaning I need it…"

Sasuke sighed in an annoyed tone. "Uchiha Sasuke—'The Great Uchiha,' and 'The Human Ice block, any of them…"

Shino moaned at the sound of the sexy name. _'Uchiha Shino,' _she fantasized. She didn't even know the clan well, though everyone else did. Shino didn't know what he was capable of.

Bringing her attention down the blank clipboard, it didn't even have a sheet of paper on it. She hastily pretended to write it down. "Yes, yes…" she pretended to be interested in the fake work, but was looking at the six-pack he had put on show shamelessly.

Sasuke mentally moaned. _'Here goes another one…' _He activated his blood red sharugan and looked down at the brunette. She looked into them, shocked at the sudden change in his chakra; and down she went.

Sasuke looked at her, unfeeling. "Hn…" he grunted and walked out of the white hospital.

*******

Sakura walked back to her office, slowly and tired. The paperwork in that big, empty room was hassling her in the back of her head. The thought worried her the most was that Sai might still be sick. That thought was pushed back when she heard a small girl crying in a children's room.

She walked over to it and opened the door. A small hazel haired little girl rubbed her eyes clear and tried to stop crying, but it didn't work. Sobs over came her as soon as she cleared her eyes and tears overflowed her eyes.

Sakura walked to the girl and picked her up. The girl's eyes opened in shock and fear. What was the woman going to do to her? Would she beat her like her parents?

"What's wrong, child?" the pink haired woman asked. The girl shook in fear. Sakura frowned at the bruises that her small clothing didn't cover. The girl didn't answer. Sakura sighed and let the girl go. She walked over to the chart on her wooden bed.

'_Hamano Kajishi,' _the paper read. _'Child abuse—adoption care, taken from family when found. Age: Five.'_

"Kajishi?" Sakura called, heading back to the small girl. She enclosed her in a tight hug. "Don't cry," she whispered to the hazel haired girl as she lifted her to the wooden bed.

The girl smiled and felt comforted by the strong, skinny arms that surrounded her. "W-what's your name lady?" she shivered.

"Haruno Sakura, but you can call me Saku, or Onee-chan," Sakura said, kissing the girl's bruised cheek. "Sweetheart," she asked, looking into the green eyes that matched hers. "What were your mommy and daddy's name?"

Kajishi shivered at the memory of her so-called parents. "Toshime and Gorai Hamano…" she shivered.

Sakura placed her chin over the girl's hair and put her hand on her cheek. Kajishi flinched at the slight contact, and then relaxed as she felt a warm feeling on the cheek she touched.

"What did they do to you?" Sakura asked, her tone soft.

"They…they…don't like me…" Kajishi sniveled at the memory. "Mommy said I was nothing but a burden… daddy…daddy said I robbed him of his time with mommy…"

"Ah…" Sakura sighed. "And did they hurt you?"

"Mommy and daddy hit me every time I got something wrong…" the girl frowned and dug her head into Sakura's chest. Salt water stained the medic's white shirt.

Sakura frowned and laid her head in Kajishi's hazel curls. "Do you want to live with strangers?" Sakura felt Kajishi's head shake. "Do you want to live with me?" Sakura asked.

Kajishi's tan face lit up. She didn't know the woman who was asking her if she wanted to live with her, but she didn't have to. A child's instincts are stronger then a full grown adult's. Kajishi knew Sakura wouldn't hurt her, she knew Sakura was a nice woman, nothing like her parents, so she nodded.

"Cool…" Sakura said, trying to amuse her new daughter. "Let me heal you up, 'kay?"

The girl nodded, happy to have some comfort in her sad, depressing life. In a few minutes, the girls blue bruises were gone. "Onee-chan…" Kajishi asked her new mother. "Where am I living?"

Sakura nodded and walked over to the window with the small six year old in her arms. She pointed to the Hokage's office that had smaller rooms in it for the Hokage and whoever else came to whim with her free hand.

Kajishi jumped up and down in Sakura's arms, clapping her hands. Sakura smiled at the excitement in Kajishi's eyes.

She walked back over to the bed and let the girl go, picking up her charts.

'_Hamano Kajishi._

_Here because of: Child abuse—adoption care_

_Age: Five_

_Foster care: _None

_Adoptive mother: __Haruno Sakura_

_ Job: __Hospital Head Doctor_

_ Age: __22_

_Adoptive father:__ None_

_ Job: ___________________

_ Age: ____'_

Sakura filled out the papers and put them on the desk. Kajishi put her hands up, begging her to carry her. Sakura put her in her arms and started to walk to her house.

_**(A/N: Author's Notes, in case people didn't know) **_

_**Answer xAngelic's question, the trap was a simple hole in the ground. Sasuke fell into it on purpose, which will be explained in later chapters. Sakura, over the years turned into a soft and sort of a mature clown—knows when to play around and when to stop; unlike Naruto. Sai, on the other hand, is a bit of a softer Sasuke. He is an artist—in the show he is as well—and a bit soft, but sometimes emotionless. Okay, questions answered! (P.S. be happy, I'm giving up my iPod time to write this. I know I can use it when I'm writing but I find it distracting… lol ^_^"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura carried the now sleeping hazel haired five year old into the extra room in her small office/home.

The room was small and in perfect condition. The small room matched Sakura's hair perfectly. Laying the girl in the small green bed, she sighed. "Poor Kajishi, my poor, poor baby girl."

Sakura kissed Kajishi's once bruised cheek and walked out to her master's apartment.

Amazing how one's mothering instincts came in on unexpected moments. How they came in when one saw a small hurt child and could do nothing for her unless it was adopting her. Amazing how one could earn the love of a child so quickly, and how a child could win over a woman so easily, so quickly. How did people learn to do that? Was it learned or was it instinct? Was this how a mother loved her child? Was this how a child loved her mother? Was this how one loved family? Love at first sight?

Sakura knocked on the wooden door of her usually drunken ex-teacher. "Be—be right there," a swirled voice answered. Something tumbled over and crashed. It sounded like glass. Sakura, worried, used her chakra and tumbled the door open.

Her blond, busty mother-like teacher sat on the floor, legs spread out wide. Her pants covered her legs. "Tsunade!" Sakura yelled out in a worried tone. She ran over to the blond Hokage and helped her up. Glass covered her pale arm as Sakura pulled her off the floor. "Tsunade, are you okay?"

The Hokage inspected her arm and grunted, pulling the glass shards out of her it. "Yes," her voice whirled. "Damn it!"

Sakura sighed and helped her pull the glass out, healing her as she did so. "At least nothing happened…"

It was true, nothing did happen. When Tsunade was drunk, things worst happened. She was burned; she was literally cut into her intestines; and much worst, she had her heart cut. Luckily, Sakura had got to her on time and healed it before it killed her. Thank Kami nothing had happened!

"Yah," Tsunade agreed. Her chest still hurt from the heart healing. "I'm fine…"

Sakura nodded and walked her teacher over to the dark couch. "Okay, just came by to see if you were okay…"

"I'm fine! I just said that!" Tsunade hissed. She was always cranky when she was drunk. Sakura nodded.

"Take a nap, Tsunade," Sakura ordered, walking the Hokage to her room.

Sasuke let his hand run over his head as he thought about the things that happened just thins morning. Him, enjoying a touch? Him? Uchiha Sasuke? Who, with the help of his old team, killed the most powerful man in the world, Uchiha Itachi, his so-called brother?

_***(Flashback)***_

_Sasuke's pink haired friend ran next to him, silently jumping from tree to tree. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked._

_Sasuke grunted and gave her a cold, deadbeat nod._

"_Teme, we'll kill him, believe it!" Naruto's cheery voice called out his two favorite words. "Itachi won't walk this earth much longer! The famous Team Seven are gonna make him pay for all the pain he caused you! Believe it!"_

_Naruto was always happy, even when known danger was near. His glad aura never died. He was happy to have his best friend/rival with him. And he as well wanted to kill Uchiha Itachi for causing both Sasuke and Sakura, his two best friends, and almost family, suffer. Whatever happened he would be happy; if death came, he would make sure he dies happy with a kiss from Sakura, if he killed, then he would celebrate. Either way he would be happy. Naruto never looked at death in a bad way, to him, death was a rose. A deep black, beautiful rose._

_Sakura looked back to the blond, a worried look on her face. "We do… that's what I'm worried about…"_

"_Is that all? What is there to fear?" Sasuke asked somberly._

_Sakura's emerald green eyes landed on him and then she flinched away. Staring out o the blackened night, she answered. "What if you leave? What then? Sasuke, we all love you… you're family. We wouldn't be able to stand it if you were happy with yourself and left Kohona again,"_

"_If I kill him," Sasuke started, looking over to his pink haired friend. "I won't leave. My original plan was to come back anyway…" Sasuke saw Sakura let out a deep breath._

_Sakura smiled and ran faster with the two men on her tail. She was leading the way; Sakura was the only one who could read chakras. A dark, sinister chakra was in the distance, and she was leading the way to it._

_***(Flashback)***_

Sasuke's memory played with him. He could feel himself breathe in deeper as the thought of his friend emerald eyes crossed his mind. What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way before, so odd and so right. What was wrong?

Maybe his hormones were finally kicking in. For seven years he had pushed them back, never had he thought about woman in the way he was thinking of Sakura now.

Why had he let himself be caught? He felt the need to, a year ago.

_***(Flashback)***_

_He felt a hole in the ground before he walked around it. It was so Naruto-ish. Porously, he fell into it. The need to see old friends was overwhelming._

_Orochimaru's 'home' was nothing like the Uchiha Household. His office was dark, colorless and dreadful, and the rooms for the people he trained were nothing more then black walls and a hard, smelly bed that hurt anyone's back._

_The leaves in the trap were much more comfortable then the beds in Orochimaru's 'home'._

"_Teme!" Naruto's voice called from above. "Hi!" the blond jumped down and tied Sasuke's hands together in a white, chakra covered cloth. Naruto pulled himself out and helped Sasuke out. Walking to the gates of Kohona, Naruto smiled at she only pick head in the crowd and walked over to her, pushing Sasuke with him._

_Sasuke was reluctant to go to the pink ninja, he never really like her, yet he saved her over and over again._

_***(Flashback)***_

Sasuke sighed and let the thought go as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The pink headed kuniochi made her way to her friends with her child hanging to her pale hand.

"Onee-chan!" the hazel haired girl called. Sakura looked down to her child, wondering what she had to say, interested in it. Kajishi knew that and she liked it, her biological parents wouldn't have care, let alone let her hold their hand. "Where are we going?"

Sakura let go of Kajishi's hand and lifted her to her shoulders. The hazel hair on her head looked more like chocolate in the bright sunlight. "To meet your aunts and uncles," Sakura answered, looking up to the girl.

Trusting Sakura, Kajishi let go of her shoulders and clapped. Sakura put one hand on Kajishi's back so she wouldn't fall of as she yelled, "Yay," to her.

_*******_

Naruto smiled at the small group of friends around him. Hinata, who had become his over the years, was there; Ino, who had copied Sakura's idea and became a medic (not a good one), was there; TenTen, who had become a road-ninja, was there; Shikamaru, who was still lazy as ever, was there; and Sasuke was there. There were only two people missing, Neji and Sakura. Neji had moved out of Kohona to help the Sand Village with problems about seven years ago, and Sakura was on her way.

Hinata blushed furiously as she felt Naruto look at her with a look a love on his face. For four years had she loved him, and now, he did too! There was nothing in the world that would make her sad anymore. Hinata's purple-black hair flew in the wind. She didn't care, she felt as free as the breeze…

TenTen was talking to her lazy teammate. Shikamaru had been arguing about Sasuke not liking Sakura and TenTen was proving him wrong. She pointed over to the raven haired man who was desperately looking for someone, along with Ino. Shikamaru, in a lazy voice, objected. He said that Sasuke could have been looking for someone else. TenTen sighed as she gave up, there was no way Shikamaru would accept the truth.

'_Where in the world is she!' _Sasuke thought, looking around the crowd, trying to make it not noticeable. Where could the pink headed woman be? Sasuke's eyes froze on one spot after a dangerous thought came to mind. _'What if she was raped? She's beautiful woman, I've seen men ogle at her! Where is she?' _

The pink headed kuniochi in question came into view. On her shoulders was a chocolate haired child. It was a girl. She somewhat looked like Neji, with the hair and…and…her eyes…they were Sakura's green!

Jealously and hatred formed towards the girl formed in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. He hadn't seen Neji ever since he came back, maybe the girl on Sakura's shoulders was Neji's and Sakura's! Sasuke's usual scowl toke on a deeper, hate filled frown. He stared daggers at the little girl, hoping that, somehow, they would kill her. Unknowingly, he had activated his sharugan.

Sakura came closer to him, covering the girl's eyes. Her pose was defensive. "Take those blood shot eyes off her!"

Sasuke blinked his eyes back to their ebony color. "I'm sorry," he said in a confused voice. "What?"

"Sakura!" the cheery Naruto called. "Who's the kid?"

Sakura smiled. "Kajishi, Haruno Kajishi," she answered.

"Onee-chan!" the girl called. "Can I look now?"

Sakura had forgotten to take her hand away. She smiled and let her hand down. Naruto saw the green eyes. He gasped. "I didn't know you and Neji had a kid!"

Sakura blushed, but said nothing, and Sasuke became even more enflamed. His sharugan came to his eyes. Kajishi looked down to him, curiously.

Her green eyes were caught in blood red ones. She couldn't move her eyes. Sasuke smirked evilly as the child fell of the pink headed kuniochi's back.

Sakura felt her fall; she caught Kajishi before she could slam onto the stone floor. She noticed the strips of sharugan remains on the girl. "Sasuke!" Sakura growled, she looked over to the raven haired man with anger in her eyes. Sasuke looked at her, unfeeling. "What did you do?"

"Tsukuyomi…" he answered.

"You better give her good dreams or I swear!" Sakura threatened.

The crowd around them stared, even the people who weren't her friends.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I? She's Neji's kid, not mine."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "W—what?"

"I seams as if you had no trouble getting over me, let's see how long it takes you to get over a dead daughter…" Sakura's face become more confused then ever. Without thinking, Sasuke said, "Betraying me after a year, Sakura-_sama_, makes you no better then the whores at Orochimaru's."

Sakura lifted her girl from the floor. "Sasuke-_kun_, last I remember, we were in no way involved, you hated me. And if you're jealous, I think you would like to know that Kajishi is adopted! Yesterday!" she yelled.

Sasuke's angry expression softened. What did she say? That he was torturing an innocent baby girl?

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke's in trouble!!!!!!! What will he do to save himself?**_

_**BTW: Kajishi is said: Kah-jee-shee**_

_**I came up with the name, doesn't it sound like a real Japanese name?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura lifted her strong hand from under her baby girl and slapped Sasuke's gorgeous face. With an expression of pure and utter loathing, Sakura yelled at him. "What are you going to do? Fix Kajishi! Or I'll kill you! I won't look back, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood there, his blood red eyes becoming darker and darker. The slap on his face stringed, but he wasn't worried about that. What was he doing? Sasuke never cared much for people's well being—besides his, Naruto's and, for some reason, Sakura's—so why was he worried about the five year old laying limp in Sakura's arms? He blinked his eyes, trying to get the girl to awaken.

Meanwhile, as Sasuke was trying to get the Kajishi to awaken, she was having the worst nightmare a five year old could have—and Sasuke wasn't controlling it.

_***(Kajishi's **__**Tsukuyomi)***_

"_Onee-chan?" the hazel haired girl asked as she twirled around in search of her pink headed mother. The woman was no where in sight; only a woman with Kajishi's hazel hair came into view._

"_Onee-chan? Kajishi, it sounds like you found a new mother…" the woman trailed off, thinking of what to do in order to punish her biological daughter. Kajishi trembled in fear and hope, hope that Onee-chan would come in and save her._

_The woman's misty brown eyes looked down at the girl with fury. "That won't do, my dear," the woman hissed. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the girl who had taken her figure, her 'pureness' and her 'innocence.' If only she had learned to keep her legs crossed… But she didn't and it cost her. The only one to blame was she; but she didn't want to do that, she wanted to do that to the girl in front of her. She wanted someone to hit, to abuse, for all her misfortune._

"_Toshime-chan……" tears overflew the five-year-old's green eyes. "Don't—don't hurt me!" she stuttered._

_Toshime shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? It's your fault my father hates me!" With that she bruised the girl's stomach. Kajishi held back a cry of pain. That made the woman angry. She wanted to hear the girl cry in pain, cry for mercy. She pulled on the long, soft hair of the girl and punched her eyes._

_That did it. Kajishi left out a bloodcurdling scream. "ONNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_***(Kajishi's **__**Tsukuyomi)***_

Sakura jumped in the middle of her rant when she heard the name Kajishi called her being yelled. She looked down at the girl in her arms. The girl had her mouth wide open, she was yelling, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Sakura's eyes narrowed even further.

"What are you doing to her!" she yelled in a angry-mom voice. Tears rolled down her eyes. Little did she know did Sasuke was just as worried.

Sasuke toke the tan girl from Sakura's pale hands. She looked at him with worried eyes. Sasuke looked back. "Let me help her!" his voice was a cry for help more then an offer. The pinkette nodded, eyes still wide with worry.

Sasuke closed his eyes, making them a purer shade of red. He saw into the 'dreams' the girl was having.

_***(**__** Tsukuyomi)***_

_From afar, Sasuke saw the woman abuse the girl—over and over. His eyes grew with unknown anger. They twitched every time the girl was hit. He wanted to run to the woman and give her a piece of his mind—and fist—but he couldn't, he had to observe so he could help the girl. He may control the people in this jujetsu, but he had to know them first; he didn't know the woman hitting Kajishi._

_The two hazel heads shivered, one with anger and the other with fear. A bulky boxy man came to view in the red sun. His arms were muscular and boxy. He lifted a hand to hit the girl over her already bruised face. That was it. Sasuke, with inhuman speed, ran over to protect the girl._

_The bulky hand fell over his rock hard abs. It didn't hurt, like Sakura's slap did, it just tickled a bit. The man jumped back._

"_Leave the girl alone…" Sasuke's stern voice made both the people jump back. "What the hell did she ever do to you?" The two stayed quiet, just like he knew they would; he also knew that, no matter how far away the people in front of him were, his massage would get to them._

"_Don't," Sasuke started slowly, making sure to couple heard every word. "Ever. Look. For. Kajishi. Ever. You. Have. No. Authority. Over her." His words were threatening. "If you even think of looking for her, I, the Great Uchiha, will kill you!" Sasuke looked into the green, menacing eyes of the man. The man jumped back in fear at the sound of Sasuke's name. "I see you under stand," Sasuke said, grabbing the bruised girl and putting her on his back._

"_Tha—Thank you…" Kajishi said, grabbing on to the man's raven hair._

_Sasuke smiled up to the girl and tousled her hair. "No problem, your Sakura's kid. She's my friend, it's the least I could do," he closed Kajishi's eyes and they were back in the crowd of people._

_***( Tsukuyomi)***_

Sakura's green eyes were drying. She was starting to lose hope. After an hour, anyone would. Sasuke's eyes opened.

"She'll be fine," he told Sakura, giving her the girl. "She likes me."

Relieved, Sakura smiled and gently grabbed the newly bruised girl. "Everyone does…" she breathed. Then pink headed kuniochi began to heal he girl and started to ask Sasuke questions as the crowd filed out.

With a hand on Kajishi's ribs, Sakura turned her head to Sasuke. "What happened, why is she hurt?" Naruto, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, and Sai, who had just arrived, followed in a course of 'Yah, what happened?'

"Her parents were hitting her." Sasuke couldn't disguise the disgust in his voice. "They won't do that again." He could see Sakura's green eyes fill with rarely used hatred.

"I'm going to let her sleep." Sakura announced as she carried Kajishi off to her house. Sasuke followed. He was worried about the girl. Sakura didn't object. If Kajishi liked him, then he could stay.

* * *

_**What will happen? Will it make me change my 'K+' rating? Will anything happen? Will Kajishi remember anything? Will she wake up when 'nothing' (if you know what I mean) is happening? You'll have to read the next one to find out!!! ^_^ 0_o!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura green eyes glistened with unshed tears as she watched her sleeping girl with Sasuke by her side. Kajishi had been sleeping for more then—what?—ten hours now. Sakura had never left the hazel haired girl's side and neither had Sasuke.

The raven haired man watched both the pink headed woman and the hazel headed girl. A lump in his throat formed as he pondered the impossible. What if the girl never woke? That had happened before, but…it couldn't happen now! He had stopped the jetsu before it could have any affect! But…still…what if…

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to force the strange lump down. It felt as if a hand had clutched both his throat and his cold, unfeeling heart—which for some reason wasn't so unfeeling now. He let out a shaky breath before he heard Sakura whimper. His head flipped protectively towards her as he suppressed the strange need to pull her into his arms and let her cry.

Sakura wondered where the strange noise came from when another escaped her lips and she realized it came from her. Warm, wet liquid ran down her cheeks and she also realized she had started to cry. It felt strange and comforting, she hadn't cried in over eight years; she was void of all feeling until just six years ago. A soft gasp escaped her again and a tear fell to Kajishi's little blue shirt.

Sasuke held in a gasp as he saw the beautiful pink headed woman shed tears. Unknowingly, his strong arms enveloped the small, strong woman in his muscular arms. Her heat warmed him and his cold heart beat faster at the small touch.

Sakura held onto his white open shirt, forgetting who was holding her. Tears seeped over her green eyes and rolled over Sasuke's rock chest.

Sasuke put his nose to the pink hair that rested on his chest and somehow enjoyed the cool tears on his chest, but he hated why they were there. He wanted them to be tears of happiness, not tears of depression. He let out an inaudible sigh and dug his nose deeper into the soft pink hair. His eyes never left the closed eyes of this little girl that, along with Sakura, made him feel happy.

Another day passed and the two hadn't either left the girl's side or slept. Sakura hand he head in her hands as she peeked over to the still sleeping girl.

"Sasuke…" the pinkette spoke for the first time. Her voice was horse and stranded. The raven headed man lifted his chin from the green desk he was at and looked over to the woman. "When…if…" it pained her to say the words, but she knew they were true. "…she wakes up…will she remember anything?" Sasuke nodded and Sakura sighed.

A mumbling came from the small green bed. It sounded like it was saying "Onee-chan…" Sakura tired head lifted to the sound of the noise and a relived smile sprouted on her tired pale cheeks. "Who's the man with the dark hair that was with you?"

Sakura ran to the girl and scooped her up to her arms. Sasuke's head turned to the bed when his tired ears hear the 'whoosh' of the air. A rarely used smiled placed itself on his lips and he walked over to the two girls. Sakura left a tired laugh come to her mouth.

"You mean him?" Sakura asked, looking over to the raven haired man. Kajishi nodded. "That's Sasuke-sama."

Kajishi jumped up and down, remembering her dream, and hopped over to the unsuspecting man's arms. Reflex toke over and Sasuke cradled the girl in his arms. The girl giggled happily, "Thank you, Onii-sama," she said.

Sasuke blushed at the sound of the words 'Onii-sama.' He never thought himself much of a father, and now a little girl was calling him just that, father. He shrugged off the warm feeling and smiled down at Kajishi. "No problem. Just helping."

The green eyes of the girl had him wanting to hug her, kiss her, and tell her that everything was okay and that nothing would ever happen to her as long as he was around, that not even Death could break his arms from her…her…and Sakura…

Sakura's smile broke to happy tears and she willingly tackled him with a warm hug. She was blubbering words that sounded like, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…My baby girl's okay…Sasuke, thank you!"

Sasuke lightly blushed and unwillingly enjoyed the embrace he was in.

"Onee-chan, Onii-san," Kajishi yawned, "Don't do that here, I don't want to see that!"

Sakura pulled away, blushing to the color of her light pink hair. Sasuke's light blush remained the same.

That night, Sasuke went home. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed him, but he didn't know why. His ebony eyes held a frown that his somber expression would not show. The twinkle that was in his eyes when he was with the small somewhat family he had was gone and an empty hole filled it.

Sasuke plopped himself on the big, blue bed and already deep frown deepened farther. He felt empty as his mind wandered off.

'_There's a reason you feel like this…'_ his inner teased.

'_Really? Tell me…' _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

'_You miss Sakura, you miss her bad…' _it teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at what his subconscious knew. He couldn't miss them, could he? He just saw them three hours ago! The only way he could miss them would be if he loved them, and he didn't love anyone. He was Uchiha Sasuke!

'_Yes you do, you love her…' _his inner put in its two cents.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pried his mind from the pink headed kuniochi and the little girl. No matter how much he tried, they always came back, always. He fell asleep thinking of the two.

_Sasuke was in the white hall he knew was the hospital. He didn't bother to wonder how he got there; he just kept on walking towards the room he knew was Sakura's. The halls were empty and quiet. The office door he opened was squeaky and loud._

_The woman who greeted him was just the person who he was looking for: Pink hair, pale skin, long legs and all. She walked over to him, her long legs brushing up agenst him. Her skirt was pale and short._

"_Hi…" she whispered seductively. She pressed her hands to his broad shoulders to keep herself up, purposely rubbing up agenst him. "You're not due for another twenty minutes…"_

_Unknowingly, Sasuke whispered to her hair in a deep groggy voice. "I know, but…"_

"_You couldn't wait," the pink head finished for him. Sasuke nodded._

"_Don't tease and get to it, Sakura," he hissed. "I'm not waiting for tonight…"_

_Sakura pulled off him. "Oh, Sasuke…" she smiled. Her words were full of lust and love and mock flatter. "You can't wait, that's so sweet!"_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he hungrily attracted he soft pink lips. She moaned under the possessive touch of their lips. Sasuke smirked in pleasure as the moan aroused him._

_His lips traveled to the soft, milky jaw line. She arced her neck back, giving him more access and he happily accepted it._

_Sasuke's hands rand over the red zippered shirt as he unzipped it. He uncensored prize waited for him…_

He woke up sweaty and tired, wondering why he had awakened. A knock on the door answered his mental question. His eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at the wooden door. He growled a low 'come in,' and the door creaked open. A red headed woman came in, her hideous black glasses slipping off the narrow bridge of her nose.

Sasuke's ebony eyes widened as he recognized the person. _Karin…_ he thought.

The hideous woman gave him a ugly, toothy grin. "Sasuke-sama, I finally found you!"

_**Uh-oh! What next???!!! Review and maybe I'll continue. Suggest plz!**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Jackee1998**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he heard the horrid nasal voice. He had forgotten that her voice was just as bad as her looks, nothing like Sakura's. The red head ran to him and clung to his strong bicep. Sasuke's lips twitched, he wanted to slap Karin off him and make sure she—if you could call it a she—never touched him again.

The red head gave him a big toothy grin. "Sasuke-san, we can go home now!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further as he pushed the _thing _off him none too gently. "Don't touch me!" he hissed. The woman's smile slipped off her ugly face. "And I'm not going back to Orochimaru, I already killed _him_, I don't need that snake's power anymore."

A smile reappeared on the ugly face of the red head. "You still got a clan to remake," she reminded. At that thought a simple memory of Sakura came to his head, nothing…bad, yet it made him burn with lust.

Sasuke's onyx eyes boar themselves into Karin's red one's making her uncomfortable because of the obvious daggers in them. "I," he spoke slowly and menacingly. "know. I have someone to help with that." The words blurted out of his lips in a surprise. He knew who he meant—Sakura…

Jealousy took over Karin. "Who? I'll rip her to shreds!"

Sasuke stood up as stared at her with death in his eyes. "Don't you dare. I came protect her and she can rip _your _sorry ass to shreds!"

~*~

Kajishi woke in the morning crying. She missed Sasuke, and so did Sakura, though the kuniochi would never admit it.

Kajishi's eyes were red and puffy in the morning and she was chanting, "Onii-san!" over and over. Sakura couldn't get her to calm down so she offered to take her to the Uchiha Manor. That got her happy.

Now they were in front of the big manor and Sakura was pulling out a key from under her Kohona headband. Sasuke was still on probation, half-way. He could do anything he wanted besides leave the village and change the lock on his house.

"Onee-chan, Onii-san lives here, right," Kajishi asked. Turing the key, Sakura's pink head nodded. The hazel headed girl clapped her free hand with the one that hung to Sakura's pale hand.

Sakura lead Kajishi inside the house of her 'onee-san,' and left her in the indoor park. The kuniochi kissed Kajishi's forehead and went towards the big room of the last Uchiha.

Sakura's head turned degrees that were not yet discovered to math as she looked around the big house. She knew her way around, but she could never get tired—or used to—the wondrous design of the place. Her neck bones cracked a few times as her head twisted and turned.

At the double doors of the main room, Sakura's head snapped to it and her hand reached to the navy blue doorknob. To her surprise, the knob didn't squeak.

"Sasuke, Kajishi…" Sakura started. She stopped when she saw a red head hanging on to Sasuke's strong bicep; Sasuke's face, as always, was annoyed. Sakura's face turned to one of envy and then one that said, _'Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!'_

"Oh… sorry… I didn't know you had company…"

Sasuke's onyx eyes looked down at the woman and then back at Sakura. All over his face was the word _'idea.' _He looked back down at the woman and said, "Get off me, whore!"

The woman's ugly face turned to hurt. "Sasuke-sama," she wined.

Sakura giggled. "-Sama?" she asked. "Since when?"

Sasuke, for the first time in his life, let a genuine smile come to his face. "Sakura, come here," he ordered. Sakura was confused, but even so, she trusted Sasuke, so she walked to him.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's small waist. In her ear, he whispered, "Play along."

Sakura nodded as Karin started to get jealous. "Whose she?" the red head asked. Sasuke shrugged and kissed Sakura's pale cheek. The kuniochi stifled a gasp but Karin let one out full volume.

"Play along," Sasuke reminded Sakura, though he was ecstatic that he kissed her. Sakura nodded and gave him a mischievous smile. The pinkette chuckled and attacked the raven haired man's lips hungrily.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he thought, _'She still likes me, does she…'_ Sasuke snapped out of his surprise just to close his eyes and push his tongue up to Sakura's lips, begging for permission.

Lost in the kiss, Sakura gladly granted it. Sasuke massaged her tongue, cheerfully taking advantage of the situation. Her soft pink tongue tasted like cherries. Sasuke chuckled under the force of Sakura's lips—oh the irony!

Sakura deepened the kiss further and pushed him on the bed, still not know completely what she was doing, just letting instinct take over. Sasuke placed both of his hands over Sakura's slim waist and pulled her closer.

Karin's eyes bulged. Sasuke never let anyone kiss him—she would know; she tried. Her mouth went loose on its hinges. "Get your hands off him!" she shouted. Then she closed her eyes and started slapping her boxy hands around thin air until she managed to hit something, of course she didn't know what, or who, it was—that is, until a slim, chakra filled hand came on her cheek. She opened her red eyes to see it had been the pink headed woman, and Sasuke was right next to her, a look of death on his handsome face.

"Don't." Sakura spoke with malice in her voice. "You. Ever. Even try. To touch. Me. Got it?"

Karin put her hands on her hips and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-san!" she whined. "Did you hear the way she spoke to me? Are you just going to let her off the hook?" Sasuke nodded, a look of indifference in his eyes. "But, Sasuke-san, once a teammate always a teammate."

"Yes, I know, that's one of the reasons why I refuse to hit Sakura," Sasuke informed.

"She was never your teammate!" Karin hissed.

Sakura chuckled. "And you call yourself a fan!" she mumbled. "Hey, you!" Sakura called to the woman. Karin turned her head from Sasuke to her. Once she had her attention Sakura said, "Ever heard of Team 7?"

Karin nodded. "The most powerful teenage team ever," Karin said out of pure trivia. "It consisted of a perv for team leader; two boys—the fighters—and a girl—the medic."

"Correct," Sakura approved. "Do you know anything of Sasuke's past?"

"No, and don't you be calling my Sasuke-san by his name!" Karin hissed.

Sakura chuckled and looked at Sasuke. "Should I tell her?" she asked.

"No," Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura shrugged and ran out to the doorway. "Kajishi's waiting for you," she told Sasuke. Sakura smiled and ran to the playground.

"Who's Kajishi?" Karin asked.

Sasuke stood and put on his white shirt. "My daughter," he answered. "Leave." he told her as he waked to the door.

* * *

**What will happen????? IS IT GOOD??? I'm sorry for the late add…**


	10. Chapter 10

Karin's eyes widened at the words at echoed in her ears. _'My daughter…'_ She madly shook her head, trying to get the words out of her head, trying to convince herself that it wasn't possible. Sasuke was unfeeling and rude, no woman—besides her, if you could call her a woman—could ever love him. It's only been a year, no one baby could be at an age to play outside at a playground.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and ran down the long halls that lead to the two immensely strong chakras.

~*~

Sakura smiled when she reached the indoor yard. Kajishi was waiting for her on the swings. "Hey, Kajishi," the kuniochi greeted her child.

"Onee-chan!!" the girl said, jumping out of the navy blue swing set. "Is Onii-san coming?"

Sakura smiled and bent down to see the girl's green eyes. She nodded. As if on cue, said raven headed Uchiha ran over to the girl at impossible speed. For the first time, Sakura saw Sasuke smile. It was no smirk or grin; it was a full blown smile. _'I always knew he'd have a nice smile,'_ Sakura mussed to herself.

Sasuke growled and blew air into Kajishi's tummy. "Let's play a game," he told her.

"Okay!" Kajishi giggled. Sasuke tickled her.

"Come on, lets ask mommy," he mussed. Kajishi nodded happily. Sasuke turned his head to the pinkette and asked, "Come, Sakura, let's play a game!" Sakura nodded and ran to them. She was still amazed at how 1,000 square feet managed to be a yard.

"What'd you have in mind?" Sakura voiced.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Oh, nothing much, just…" he pulled his hands out of his pockets and yelled, "Tickle fight! Kajishi attack mommy!" He started to tickle the pinkette.

Sakura laughed uncontrollably and lifted her hands and legs to protect herself. "S…Stop!!!" she giggled as Kajishi attacked her with her little fingers.

~*~

"What the…?" Karin asked herself when she reached the huge green playground. She saw Sasuke and a little brat tickling the pink headed whore. The red head ran to the fight. "Get your hands off him, you whore!"

Sakura stood strait as did Sasuke. "Don't." Sasuke and Sakura hissed together. "Call me/her **(A/N: her= Sasuke, me=Sakura)** that." Death was clear in both eyes.

Kajishi interrupted. "Mommy?" she pulled on Sakura's short skirt. "What's a whore?"

Karin gave her an earsplitting laugh. "A whore, brat, is a woman who sells their body for money," she hissed.

Kajishi didn't notice the clear hatred in the woman's voice; she was lost in childhood kindness. "Oh… like the women Gorai-san went with…"

Sakura's blood boiled. Her baby girl was not going to be reminded of her past life; this was a new life, a better one. The kuniochi's eyes narrowed. "That's it!" she yelled. "Sasuke, get your girlfriend out of her or I swear…"

Karin interrupted. "Or you swear what?" she hissed. "You'll hit me? Oh! I'm so scared!"

Sakura's porcelain skin was red with anger. _'She come to Sasuke's house, insults him, me, and Kajishi!' _"Sasuke," Sakura ordered, "cover Kajishi's eyes, now!" Sasuke did as told, he knew that a six year old would not want to see what Sakura was about to do to the ugly red headed bitch.

"Tell me your name," Sakura ordered Karin.

"Karin," Sasuke answered for her. Sakura nodded her thanks and made a long line of hand signs. She uttered a bunch of Japanese and Chinese words that all ended in the name 'Karin.'

Sakura gave one last grunt and all her pink hair lifted around her. It seemed as if an invisible wind blew it all up. Her hands were in front of her, pushed out towards Karin. A pink-green light filled the yard around her. Sakura opened her mouth and uttered the red head's name.

Everything seemed to slow down. Black and blue lights ran out of Sakura's body, rushing to the vital points of Karin's body; her arms, legs, head, and stomach. Sakura's hair continued to float around her. Her eyes closed and she dropped the hand signs. Everything sped up again. The lights hit Karin in all the places they were heading.

"Don't you ever," Sakura hissed. Her hair was down in a mess. "Ever, call my Kajishi a brat."

Karin panted as she grabbed her abdomen and hissed in pain. Blood was all over her legs, arms and stomach.

"And do not dare to think that I will not do that again. I do not care what you call me, I will never care." Sakura's voice was full of venom. For the second time in his life, Sasuke felt a shiver of fear go up his spine. "But do not dare call my child anything bad, do not dare think of it. Sasuke, I am sure, would not tolerate it either, for he loves Kajishi. And one more thing," Sakura toke her fighting stance. "Sasuke hates fan-girls," with that the pink headed kuniochi punched Karin into unconsciousness.

"Come on," Sakura said to Sasuke as he uncovered Kajishi's eyes and ears, "we got a hoe to take to the hospital."

'_Note to self,' _Sasuke thought, _'never get Sakura angry…'_

~*~

**(A/N) WOWZA… this part wrote itself… umm… yah…**

**Anyway… if you like it, tell me if you don't give me some pointers on how to make it better. Requests/Suggestions accepted…**

**Yours always,**

**Jackee1998**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura watched as the students she taught healed the bloody red head. Over and over again she wondered why she didn't just kill_it_just then, when she had the chance. Oh well, God willing, she would have that same chance over. Her glare became more hate filled when Kajishi looked at the person on the bed.

Green eyes looked at older, wiser hazel ones. "What happened to this lady?" Kajishi asked. The Hokage looked at her pink haired ex-apprentice.

"Seeing as Sakura is your mother, it is not up to me to tell you," Tsunade answered. "Sakura," she addressed. The blossom of Kohona looked to the village's Hokage, "do you want her to know?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke then back at Kajishi. "When she's old enough. Anyway…" Sakura changed the subject and stood from the bland white chair she was sitting on. A green hand ran over the boxy body. "She's from the sand, a missing nin…" Sakura informed.

Sasuke's raven head looked to her. "I didn't know that…" he deadpanned.

"Gaara would love to know that," Tsunade hissed. The three adults sighed deeply and let it go.

The white door slammed open. Naruto, Hinata and Sai came in. Sai was all better after the week. "Ooh, goody!" Naruto exclaimed. "You guys found another one!"

"Another one?" the Hokage repeated. "What do you mean, another one?"

Sai leaned on the white wall. "We found a missing nin from the mist." He answered.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Name?" he ordered.

"S-Suigetsu…" Hinata spoke, "he-he wouldn't tell us an-anymore…"

Sasuke nodded. "Before shipping him back to the Mist, I'd want to talk to him."

The navy blue headed ninja nodded. Sakura looked to the Huuga heiress. "Hinata," her honey voice called. "I want to talk to you please—alone. You too, Tsunade-chan…" The two nodded and left with the pinkette.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, walking to his best friend.

"Nothing,_ that_," Sasuke pointed to Karin, "came to my house and woke me. Sakura came, 'cause Kajishi wanted me. Right Kajishi?" Sasuke asked. The hazel headed girl nodded. "Sakura came to my room, Karin insulted her. Sakura brushed it off and ran to Kajishi. I went after her. Karin came after us; insulted Kajishi and Sakura lost it. Thus," Sasuke waved his uncaring hand in Karin's direction.

"Never insult a woman's child," Sai put in the moral of the 'story.' Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Especially Sakura's."

~*~

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as Hinata played with her middle fingers.

"Arg!!!" Sakura screeched. "That baka I hurt—that's what's wrong! She's so obsessed with Sasuke!" The pinkette started pacing the short, bland hallway. "She insulted my little girl—because she didn't like me being with 'her' Uchiha."

"Some-someone's jealous…" Hinata teased.

"I am not!" Sakura growled. "I got over him years ago! What I am is mad! What I am is in a murder mood! What I am is an overprotective mother!"

Tsunade stood next to her pink headed ex-student. It was one of the rare times when she wasn't drunk or doing work. She understood perfectly what the young woman was saying. Though the busty blonde wouldn't say it out loud, she knew Sakura well enough to know she was jealous, and angry, very angry.

"Sakura," the Hokage called calmly. The pinkette's green eyes looked into the hazel eyes of the village leader. "In my eyes, you were like that before, only, you liked Sasuke for his personality."

"Yes, yes, I know I did, and do," Sakura said. "But insulting a little kid? That's a low that not even I would've reached!"

"I-I know, B-Blossom, but so-some people are b-bakas," Hinata agreed.

Sakura threw her head back—her short silky hair reached the middle of her back—and screamed at the top of her lungs. Damn it, she really needed to blow off some steam.

~*~

Sasuke and the other tow heard the bloodcurdling scream and jumped in their seats. "Hn," Sasuke said as he thought, _'Sakura's got lungs!'_

"Sasuke-teme, it sounds as if Sakura wants you…" Naruto said. Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Every time she thought about you she got really mad…" Naruto explained.

Sai chuckled. "She slapped me because I told her to calm down, and because she said I looked like you."

"Hn…"

"Honestly, I don't see it." Sai said. But, truth to tell, they did look alike, they had the same color hair and they were really alike in personality, only Sasuke softened in Sakura presence. Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura noticed it.

Naruto stood up and opened the door. "You're on your own, teme," he said as he motioned for Sasuke to go.

Sasuke grunted and walked to the screaming woman. He placed a tanned hand over her lips and held back a shutter at the feel of her soft, plump, pink lips. "Shh," the Uchiha told her. "You'll wake Kajishi."

Sakura shut her mouth. "Where is she," Sakura asked. Her lips brushed onto Sasuke's skin causing a small shiver to go down his spine.

"Asleep, in the bed next to Karin's," Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke, I've got to work, can you watch her please?" her voice was soft and sweet as honey. Sasuke nodded and watched as Sakura walked inside the room, gave Kajishi a kiss on her forehead, and walked out.

~*~

Damn work, so easy yet so much of it! Can't life be easy, for once? Oh well, you got what you give. Not that she gave a lot of work, but life's not fair whatsoever. At least she had done most of it already.

Sakura turned her head to the stack of children's work. The first one on there was 'Haruno Kajishi.' What do you know, still more paper work. But then again, it could be the birth documents. Sakura lifted the manila folder and opened it. Out slipped the oh so very official birth certificate.

Green eyes popped wide. Tomorrow was Kajishi's birthday! _'Holly cow! Yay! Birthday!' _Sakura thought. Looking up at the newly risen mood, she sighed. Three hours to go until her shift is over…

~*~

"So, Kajishi, is it?" Naruto asked, eyeing the hazel haired girl with blue eyes. The girl nodded. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, who had Kajishi sitting on his lap. "She's just as quite as you!"

Sasuke grunted. "Believe me, she's no where near that…"

"She's got ugly's eyes," Sai commented. He was exploring the mansion, and all its glory, when he came back to the huge living room.

Kajishi whimpered and pulled on Sasuke's white sleeve. "Onii-san, who's ugly?"

"That's what Uncle Sai calls mommy, because he's scared to admit that she's beautiful." Sasuke answered.

Naruto shook his head and turned it to Sai. "I'm-I'm sorry; did you just hear Sasuke-teme say someone was beautiful?"

"I think I did, Gaara's going to love this one." Sai answered.

"Hn…. What does this have to do with Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Have Sakura tell you, she knows." Sasuke was confused but he shook it off. "You know, they dated after you left."

That caught Sasuke's attention. "What?" Sai nodded to confirm Naruto's comment. Sasuke let out one of his oh so famous shaky breaths and rubbed it off.

By the time they looked at the clock it was already time for Sakura to be home. But she wasn't. A knock on the door told the men that. Sasuke went to open it and was greeted by a very happy Sakura.

"Kajishi's in bed right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. "Good. Guess what?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You know I hate to guess."

"Yah, yah. It's Kajishi's birthday tomorrow!" Sakura squealed. She sounded happier then Kajishi would be—heck she hounded happier then a fat kid in a candy shop! "I'm going to make her cake."

"You do that," Sai told her.

"Sasuke, can I sleep here today, I don't want to wake Kajishi." Sakura stated. Sasuke grunted his 'yes,' and Sakura ran off in search of the room Kajishi was in.

"You could've said no," Sai told him.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response.

Hours later, Sai and Naruto left. Sasuke decided to hit the sack.

In his room, he fell onto his big bed. Strange thoughts clouded his mind. Why did he let Sakura stay? Years ago her would've, no doubt, kicked her out with no second thought, why didn't he do that now? Sasuke let out a tired sigh as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**~*~**

The next morning the smell of cake filled the air. Sasuke followed the sweet sent. It, of course, came from the kitchen.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted. _'Smells nice…'_

The pink head that was cooking twitched to him. She was wearing a navy blue dress with Uchiha fan on the shoulders. It was short, it exposed her porcelain colored, long legs. A cream apron covered the front of the dress, it was longer then the outfit for it ran down to her knees. Sakura's pink hair was in a messed up bun, slips of hair were falling over her green eyes. '_She looks…she looks…' _Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it. He got it… _'Kami, I can't believe I'm about to think this…but…Sakura looks hot!'_

"Hi, Sasuke," she greeted him.

"Hn," him his famous one word answer.

Hours later, Naruto came over. A nose like his never misses the smell of sweets! Kajishi was up and was already blowing her candles out. The hazel haired girl smiled when she was done.

"What'd you wish for?" Sakura asked.

"You and Daddy to kiss," was the simple answer.

Sakura's jaw dropped and quivered with words that wouldn't come out. "What!?" Sakura—who managed to control her voice—and Sasuke said, at the same time, in nothing more then a whisper.

"You heard her," Naruto teased, "don't let a baby's birthday wish go unanswered." Most of his words were smothered due to the face that Naruto had already started gulping down the cake. "Kiss! Kiss!" Naruto chanted—along with Kajishi—as he spooned more cake to his mouth. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, but Naruto didn't stop.

Sasuke rolled he eyes, he was getting annoyed with Naruto—not with Kajishi, I mean who can get mad at such an adorable face?—why did he have to be such a dobe? Rolling his eyes yet again, he said, "If it'll shut you up." In truth, he did want to kiss the pink kuniochi; he wanted to know what her pink lips tasted like, see for himself if they were soft and sweet.

Sakura's eyes widened as a light blush tinted her face. She felt a cold finger trip her chin up and, before she knew it, soft lips crushed down on her own. Her green eyes closed as she enjoyed their taste: soft, sweet, and nothing like she's ever tasted before.

Sasuke lost control, something toke over, he didn't know what. He didn't now it, but his tongue pressed to the soft lips he was kissing, begging for access to the unknown. Hesitantly, Sakura granted it. His tongue, along with hers, traced teeth and cheeks, then wrestled with each other.

They stood there, enjoying each other, for who knows how long. Naruto covered Kajishi's eyes. "She wanted a kiss—not a make out session!" the blonde yelled. The two hesitantly pulled away.

Both pairs of lips tingled, they wanted more.

"Hn…" was Sasuke reply.

"Uh…" Sakura stumbled.

**Cliffy! Was it good????****Anyway… if you like it, tell me if you don't give me some pointers on how to make it better. Requests/Suggestions accepted…**

**Yours always,**

**Jackee1998**


	12. CONTEST!

Guess what peoples! I'm having a contest. And you know what? Until I get at least ten reviews on this chapter, I'm not adding anymore to _any_ of my stories (not including one-shots)! Sucks for you!

**Now this is what I'm going to do:

* * *

**

_For all you who enjoy Boriqua-chan's (used to be Jackee1998's) stories!_

_If you want anymore on any more of your favorite stories, you'll all have to suggest something for them, because I am stuck. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do! If I like your idea enough, I'll use it and give you the credit in the Author's Note. It applies to any of my stories (not one-shots):_

"_Arranged Love"_

"_I Want Her"_

"_Back"_

_and_

"_Love's in the Air, That's What Smells So Bad"_

_All up for ideas! _

_HELP ME, I BEG OF YOU!

* * *

_

Love, hugs, and kisses** (and eternal SasuSaku and Zutara and Bloom/Riven)**,

Boriqua-chan.


	13. Chapter 12

**So... contest was goin' on. Guess who won? Yep, you guessed it! ventus brawler did! Congrats! Comment on your chapter ventus! PLZ! I wanna see if I did good. It might not be exactly what you wanted, but... is it good?**

* * *

Naruto wasn't finished staring the two down. In reality, they really did make a cute couple. And though he hated to admit it, they looked better then he dreamed he and Sakura would look when they were little. They had everything to complete each other. The same ego, and they knew when to _not_ use it; they had the same trains of thought, though they barely agreed on that. And what one didn't have, the other did. Sasuke didn't talk much, but Sakura talked for the two of them, because she usually knew what the Uchiha was thinking. Sasuke was an avenger, and Sakura was a bit of both. Naruto could see why the two didn't want to stop, and it was fine with him—as long as neither he nor Kajishi was watching!

"Come on," Sakura whispered, her crimson blush still bright on her face, "the dinner will get cold."

"Hn…," Sasuke grunted. The way he did it told everyone he agreed.

Kajishi nodded in excitement. When she was with Toshime and Gorai her birthday was hardly something to celebrate. The two always beat her most on that day; her birthday was always hell, though she didn't know what that word meant.

The table was set in oranges and pinks and blues—orange for Kajishi, that being her favorite color, pink for Sakura, that being her Clan color, and blue for Sasuke, that being his favorite color and Clan color. The colors, in a way, represented their messed up little family. The silverware was shining in the lamplight.

"Whoa…" Naruto mumbled. "I haven't seen so much fanciness since Gaara's _'I'm-a-Hokage-type-person' _party." He could never remember what Gaara really was called.

Sasuke's sharingan perked up at the sound of the name. He considered the redhead a rival now. The man could take his place in Kajishi's heart, and—even though he'd _never_ admit it—Sakura's.

"Onee-chan," Kajishi wondered, pulling herself up to on of the red wood seats, "what are we eating?"

Sakura smiled, her plump lips exposing nice white teeth. "Baby, we're having horse meat, tomato soup, ramen, and, if you want, I'll even make some more cake. Ooh—and ice cream, never forget the ice cream!" Sakura said giddily. She _loved _birthdays.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Sasuke grumbled.

"_You didn't!_" Naruto exclaimed, shocked at his ex-teammate's stupidity. "Sakura-chan makes the _best _ramen! Oh, and her horse his good too, I guess. And the tomato soup—yum!"

"_Tomato_ soup?"

"Yah, isn't that your favorite fruit?" Sakura asked, questioning her knowledge of her newly reformed love. That kiss was the thing that reminded her of why she had loved the Uchiha in the first place.

"Vegetable, and yes," Sasuke said.

"Actually," Sakura murmured, passing out plates, "tomatoes were classified as fruits. I agree with you, though, they should be vegetables."

"Hn…."

Sakura passed out the meat first, much to Sasuke's disappointment. But, Sakura, sensing Sasuke's odd change, smiled and gave him a small tomato. He smirked at her, he really did love her—wait a second, _love?_

Naruto took the first bite, having eaten Sakura's food many times before. He didn't really take the _first _bite, but the second and third and fourth all at the same time. Kajishi took the other ones, licking her lips as if the flavor stayed on them. And then ate like Naruto. Sakura giggled as Sasuke bit his tomato.

"Kajishi, I'm going to let you eat like that today, because it's your birthday, but no other day. The lesson here is: Never eat like Uncle Naruto!" the pinkette smiled.

"Onee-chan's right," Sasuke agreed, putting a piece of the red meat in his mouth. Kajishi giggled at her father's caring uncaring-ness.

"You see," Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of meat, "Mom and Dad… they know best…. _Never eat like Uncle me!_ It gets me… into a… boatload of… trouble."

Sakura took her last bite as she giggled on at Naruto. "Who here's going to help me with the soup?"

"What—too heavy?" Sasuke teased.

"You wish. It's too _hot._ Come, now, help me," Sakura ordered, her tone strict. Sasuke rolled his eyes and lifted himself to his feet, following the rosy-headed woman to the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura was at the stove, her back to him. It was now that he noticed the fact that the navy looked so… attractive… on her pale, pale skin. It almost made her body look white. It looked so nice on her, that blue.

Unknowingly, Sasuke walked up to her, slipping his arms around her waist. "Help, right?" he murmured into her neck.

"Yep," Sakura whispered back, loving the feel of his cool arms around her. Sasuke nibbled on her neck.

"You know, I've never thought you'd be more attractive in a apron," Sasuke flirted, not quite knowing what he was doing. All he knew was that her skinny body was in front of him, in a sexy little skirt, with his clan symbol on it, and that she looked so…. Did he really need to finish that thought?

Sakura smiled. This, Sasuke's arms around her, felt right. It felt as if her body was made just for him. Years ago, she had only dreamt of this moment, and after that she refused to think of it, but now… now it was happening. Should it feel this good? Should she feel so _warm_? Should she feel like she never wanted him to let go?

Should Sasuke feel the same?

Sakura sighed, contempt, and pulled a cooking spoon. She lifted it up to Sasuke's lips; it's round part full of the nice, thick, red soup. "T-taste," she ordered with a stutter.

Sasuke opened his mouth, letting the taste his favorite fruit—vegetable—crowd his mouth. He wanted something else to crowd his mouth again. Thank Kami for his little girl and her wish! "Yum…" Sasuke said in his _'hn' _voice.

* * *

"Where in the world are those two?" Naruto yelled in what was his talking voice. The two in the kitchen miraculously didn't hear him.

"Uncle N, maybe Onee-chan and Onii-san are busy. You know, cooking isn't easy," Kajishi said with the innocence of her five-year-old self.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, amused at his 'niece's' know-how. "How do you know, eh, Kay-Jay?" Naruto had just made up the nickname for her. He never really liked real names. They were too formal for him. Sakura was Sakura-chan, Sasuke was Teme, or sometimes Sasuke-teme, Sai was _Thing, _and Kakashi was Kakashi-sensei, or sometimes Kaka.

"My friends' moms used to cook for me. It looks hard!"

"Really?" Naruto asked. He's never really cooked for himself; it was ramen or Sakura's place. "Well, just in case, I'm going to go check on them; be right back, Kay-Jay." With that he walked through the swinging door of the Uchiha kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks and lowered his chakra levels when he saw what his two ex-teammates were up to. Their lips were together, as if glued. They looked as if they were really, _really _enjoying themselves. Whoa…. Lesson learned—never sneak up on Sakura and Sasuke. Kami knows how many times they've been doing this! Ew! Even though he knew the two were going to end like this, he'd rather not see it in action! _'I mean,'_ Naruto thought, gagging internally, _'Sakura-chan's __**moaning**__!' _Sakura's hands were gripping Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer, as if it was possible. Sasuke's hand gripped his lover's tinny waist, doing the same she was doing to him.

"Yo, lovebirds," the blonde called, fearing that Kajishi might come in at any second—she was five, she didn't need to be tainted for the rest of her life!—"little girl in the other room and you peoples are at it like monkeys!"

Sasuke pulled away, giving his usual grunt, and walked around Sakura getting the pot of soup on his way. Sakura, on the other hand, was blushing like there was no tomorrow. She put Sasuke's precious tomatoes to shame.

* * *

**HaHa, another cliffy! But as I said, there was a contest on, and there still is! Anyone want to help me with a 13th chapter? The rules are on the "chapter" before this one! Good luck!**


	14. Chapter 13

Quick question—anyone ever feel like if you even look at the person you loved, you'd explode from embarrassment because of something that your best friend caught you doing with him about three hours ago? No? Too bad. That's how Sakura felt now. She kept her green eyes on the manor's wood floor, or her daughter, or on her foods. Her blush had only _slightly _lessened. She felt like Hinata, playing with her fingers.

"Momma?" Kajishi asked. That was the first time she had called Sakura that, so it was understandable when the pinkette looked at her rather shocked. Her apple green eyes were wide. She smiled at her little girl and tilted her head in a way that asked, _yes, honey? _"Can I stay at Uncle's house?"

"Oka—"

"Oh, _hell _no!" Sasuke disapproved, cutting off his not-biological, not-adopted daughter's mother's words.

"But, Daddy—please?" Kajishi begged, hopping over to her "father" on one leg. She had bet Naruto one hug that she could spend the next hour on one foot. Dumb Uncle Naruto—he was winning. Her green eyes wide, begging. Naruto, after hearing the _no_, was next to her, lips in a pup's-pout.

"_Please?_" they begged in unison.

"Yeah, Sasuke, why not? Naruto's living with Hinata—she can take care of them both," Sakura asked, her head to him and tilted in a questioning matter. Her short pink locks flowed down to meet her blue-clothed shoulder. Her willow green eyes held a gleam in them. She had forgotten that Sasuke wasn't really Kajishi's father.

"Naruto is as immature as Kajishi, if not more," Sasuke told her in an _isn't it obvious _voice. His eyes had a glint—it was his poor, abused baby's birthday, he didn't want to spend it way from her. Though he did want to know what Sakura had in mind—she was Sakura, loving mother of one; Sakura, caring ninja; Sakura, person who would never, _ever_ give up her child to _Naruto_… unless she had something up her sleeve. Something about her innocent glow made Sasuke… feel like _living _out his dream.

Willow eyes took in the words slowly. Unwillingly. "Oh, but Hinata isn't. And we didn't get her presents. Let her have this, Sasuke," she begged, only to be echoed by Naruto's "yeah, yeah" and Kajishi's "oh, please, Daddy, please".

_Daddy_… Kami, did that little girl know how to work her "father". Sasuke groaned. "Fine. But you're coming back tomorrow morning. Seven sharp."

Naruto and Kajishi cheered, smiles wide on their faces. Something just wasn't normal unless they were giddy, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, honey, remember, unless its chicken or pork, don't eat Uncle Naruto's ramen. Who knows—it could be _shrimp_. Eew. And, listen to whatever Auntie Hinata says. See you in the morning," Sakura advised, kneeling do to the hazel haired girl in the threshold. Sasuke stood next to them, leaning back on the wall.

"Okay, Onee-ch—Mommy," Kajishi said, rolling her eyes like any five—now six—year old would.

Sakura said nothing about it. She was a kid, and when it came to the important things she's say things, but for now, let the kid be. Sakura sadly smiled at her—this was the first night Kajishi would be away from her. Giving the miniature Haruno—or Uchiha, like Sasuke thought—a big hug, Sakura kissed her pink, chubby baby's cheeks. When Sakura let go, Kajishi ran to Sasuke, jumping him with a hug.

"Onii—Daddy, thank you, thank you! For everything!" she yelled before going back and grabbing Naruto's tan hand. Out the door they went, two pairs of eyes boring into them.

Sighing, Sakura turned around, out the door. Sasuke looked at her confused, forgetting she did not live with him. "I'll give the dress back tomorrow," she told him. Sasuke shook his head, reaching out to grab her waist. He pulled on her, and she slammed into is chest. Sakura looked up at his glorious onyx eyes questioningly. Maybe she _didn't _have anything planned. And maybe _he _did.

"You're staying," he told her simply. The Haruno shrugged. What kind of _idiot _wouldn't want to stay in this _mansion _for another night? With the Great Uchiha?

* * *

"Sasuke! You want some more soup?" She blushed, remembering when, mere hours ago, they had kissed "because" of the soup. "There's-there's a lot extra!"

"Yes," he answered, his voice carrying from his bathroom. The pinkette served the food, and made a grilled cheese and grabbed some horsemeat for herself.

She had showered, changed, and came to the kitchen. And, all you confused readers, she had found a closet full of navy clothes, Uchiha symbols, and some pretty damn amazing nightgowns—like the one she was wearing now. Silk, pure blue silk. It was short, but not lingerie, because it flowed to her knees. Although, it did hug her, and it was spaghetti strapped. Sakura figured it was—and is—Sasuke's mom's. She may be dead, but she still owned her clothes, unless _every_thing was left to her boys. Sakura's pink hair was wet and curled. It was leaving her shoulders and the straps of "her" nightgown damp.

Sasuke came into the kitchen, beads of water still clinging to his hair and rolling off his shirtless chest. She wanted to stair, she really did, but she didn't. Sasuke _never _liked sleeping with his shirt on, not even when he was twelve. Awesome treat for her, if she thought back. And now, that his chest was even more defined, it was just plain old heaven. But she didn't stair; she just pushed over his soup, grilled cheese, and started munching on horsemeat, sneaking peaks at him every now and then.

They ate in silence. Until Sasuke—go, do the double take, _Uchiha Sasuke_—broke it. He was washing his plate when he said, "There's something we need to finish."

"Huh?" Sakura hummed, putting the bone she was chewing on in the half empty pan. She sucked on her fingers, taking the flavor off them. Her mouth released them with a _pop_. "What's that?"

"Wash your hands, and I'll show you."

Curious, Sakura did as told. Hello, this was _Uchiha Sasuke_ who had broken comfortable silence—_silence, _his _favorite _thing! To not want to know why, you'd have to be a dumb ass. "So…" Sakura questioned when she was drying her hands, "what was it we needed to finish." She when to the trashcan and threw in the paper towel. Before the white sheet even hit the black bag, Sasuke had pushed her up to the wall. Sakura blushed violently. "S-Sasuke?"

He looked up into the green jewels she had as eyes. "Hn?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Sasuke chuckled. Sakura wasn't one to be naive or innocent in times like these. Usually she knows exactly what was going on. But… just having her this innocent looking made him want to do what he was going to do so much more.

He attacked her lips again, tracing them with his tongue. Sakura let out a soft moan, which Sasuke gladly accepted as an invitation. His tongue was dominating her so easy, and she was fighting back so hard.

Sakura knew what he was doing now, and she didn't stop him. All of you who would raise your hand! This was Uchiha Sasuke, love of her life. So, it's understandable that she let a loud moan out when his strong hands started roaming.

Let the loving begin….

* * *

The blazing morning sun burned down on her pale eyelids. She didn't move. There was a possibility that when she opened her eyes, all of last night would have been a dream. So she closed her eyes tighter and held Sasuke tighter. Her head was still on hid chest, hearing his heartbeat.

Thrump… thrump… thrump….

Feeling his breathing.

_Up… down… up… down…._

And both speeded, telling her that he was awakening. She hoped he didn't regret what they had done. Sasuke yawned, it was a sound so low, it was barely audible. "Sakura…." She closed her eyes tighter, fearing his oncoming words. "Kajishi'll be here soon. Its 6:50. We need to get dressed." That was possibly the longest thing he said to her—_ever_.

"Umm…" Sakura groaned, glad he had said that instead of the expected _what the hell did I do?_ "Five more minutes."

"Sakura."

"Fine. You first," Sakura ordered, wanting to stay on the warm bed. Her eyes were still closed peacefully.

* * *

"Hey, Mommy?" Kajishi asked, seeing a dark red spot on Sakura's neck when she was hugging her.

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your neck?" Her voice was innocent and curious, like any normal six-year-old girl. Sakura reached up to her neck. Sasuke's favorite place last night. She tried to cover them, moving her hands to hide them.

"Um…"

"You're not old enough to know," Sasuke answered, a smirk in place. Kajishi frowned.

"Okay…" she agreed, before running off to Uncle Naruto—who was playing solitaire in the huge living room—leaving her parents in the kitchen to themselves.

"I'm giving her our clan's name." The words came from Sasuke, leaving Sakura dumbstruck.

"O-our?" The word wobbled in her mouth, leaving her voice sounding strange.

"Check your left h—"

"That's called a hickey! Holy molly! _Sakura-chan has a hickey!_" came Naruto's loud voice.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think. I'm thinking I'll put in a special guest, or a baka redhead. You need to tell me **_**who**_**!**

**This chapter came from ****purpleninja's24****. So, this is a shout out to her (or him; sorry, I checked your profile and found nada). Did I do good? I would like your thoughts on **_**your **_**chapter idea. Did I meet or exceed your expections?**

**And all of you. Do me **_**one**_** favor. Press **_**that **_**pretty blue button, please.**

**ˇˇˇ**


End file.
